


sleep

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [48]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Gen, akificlets, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: companion!Mike: sleep - my chemical romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep

Mike stood in the open doorway and watched the stars spin. "Penny for your thoughts?" a voice asked behind him. "How much thought does a penny buy, anyway?"

Mike smiled at the velvet blackness. "Idle ones. Passing fancies thrown in for free."

"How generous," the Doctor said, coming to lean against the other doorpost.

Mike sighed. "One more piece," he said unnecessarily. They both had been keeping count. "One more piece and I go back to my reality." He looked at the Doctor; eyes so old it always took Mike's breath away. "Will you be alright?"

The Doctor smiled and reached for Mike's hand. "It's a universe of infinite possibility. But thank you."

"For what?"

"Adventures we have had," he declared. He squeezed Mike's fingers. "And for caring enough to ask."


End file.
